


Lovely.

by lupen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dark Allura (Voltron), Dark Hunk (Voltron), Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Kids, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dark Theme, Death, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gore, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt, I love Lotor and Lance and Everyone (not everyone), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lotor is a fun guy, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mission Gone Wrong, Misunderstanding, Other, Pain, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sorry Shiro, Torture, Traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupen/pseuds/lupen
Summary: "His death won't be in vain! He was the strongest of us all and we all let him down!" Keith's voice was stone cold as he glared at the floor. He was overwhelmed and so... sad. The one person he looked up too was dead."Keith... he would have been proud of all of us." Hunk's voice was gently as he placed a hand on the former red paladins shoulder. Pidge held her gaze against the floor before feeling tears roll down her cheeks."I believe Hunk is correct." Allura said as she walked over to the placard on the wall and stared at the picture. She brushed her hand over the image of the man. Her heart hurt."We all miss him, Keith. We have to continue on without him."





	Lovely.

[ day 0 - prologue ]  
[ location -astral plane ]

* * *

A warriors' cry,  
is the strongest cry.  
Brave and strong,  
Caring and compassionate

A lover boys' love,  
is the strongest love anyone can receive.  
Eternal and warm,  
Heartful and accepting.

A survivors' story,  
is the worlds most interesting tale.  
Full of hardship and lose,  
Ultimately ending in their victory and triumph.

A genius' life,  
is confusing but intriguing.  
Full of being alone,  
But also meeting people; new faces and friends.

A family mans' story,  
is full of love and warmth.  
An older brother,  
Accepting and ultimately comforting in troubling times.

Each person has their roles.

Each person follows those roles.

Loss consumes people and fills people will regret,  
each story showing a different perspective on loss.

[ day 0 : 15 days to go ]

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos!
> 
> \- lupen


End file.
